kcundercoverfandomcom-20200214-history
K.C. Cooper
K.C. Cooper is a 16-year-old girl and the protagonist of K.C.Undercover. She is an outspoken math wiz and a skilled black belt. She discovers that both her parents are spies with aspirations and that she will follow in their footsteps. K.C. Cooper is portrayed by Zendaya. Summary K.C. is a smart sharp-witted, mature, and multi-talented teenager whose skills range from mathematics to being a black belt in martial arts to basketball and as she grows up she is following in her parents foot steps to become a fully trained secret spy. The young recruited spy resides in Arlington, Virginia. Personality K.C. is a smart , tomboyish, social girl who is very skilled in math and basketball. She is known to be very nervous around cute boys. She is also is a black belt in martial arts and is following in her parents footsteps to become a spy. She is highly intelligent. Character History In "Pilot," K.C.'s parents agree that it's time for K.C. to be tested to see if she is qualified to become a spy or not. Craig and Kira have K.C. captured by a spy who's working with them and then driven to an abandoned location. There, K.C. is tied to a chair in the middle of a large room. K.C. escapes the trap and that's when Craig and Kira decide she's qualified, telling K.C. all about them being spies and how they want to recruit her. She agrees and her first mission is that she must retrieve a phone that contains a virus from a teen spy named Lincoln who is undercover at her school. But, when K.C. embarrassingly fails to ask Lincoln to go to the school dance so she can get closer to him, K.C. no longer wants to be a spy out of embarrassment that she can't even ask a cute guy out. However, a talk with her parents about K.C.'s shameful quit guilts K.C. into trying the task again. She goes to the school dance and is almost able to retrieve the phone while tangoing with the boy but she is ultimately captured by him. After contacting Ernie about the situation, he comes and helps K.C. escape while she captures Lincoln, retrieving the phone, and successfully completing her mission. In "My Sister from Another Mother... Board" K.C. wants to recruit Ernie to be her family's spy team. He is the best person at computers she knows. She tries to convince her parents that they would be more believe able as an actual family with another sibling, but instead they get a robot named Judy. To go to the extent if proving Ernie should be a part of the team, K.C. finds out about a mission that the agency and their parents don't know about and they try to complete it to prove Ernie's worthy, but fail. Judy then reports K.C. and she gets in trouble with the agency, but then she gets saved by Judy and Ernie. In "Give Me A “K”! Give Me A “C”!" after complaining about never being able to spend any time with her, KC reluctantly agrees to try out for cheerleading with Marisa. However, on the day and time of tryouts, K.C. is sent on a mission by her parents, and she misses the tryouts. She comes late, and Marisa is sitting there, mad at K.C. However, in the end they make up. Physical Appearance K.C. has long brown hair with amber highlights, brown eyes, and light brown skin. Her style reflects her personality. She dresses like a tomboy and her style on a daily basis is skinny jeans, shirts in neutral colors that have some sort of thing on it and a pair of sneaker wedges and on most of the episodes K.C. ties sweaters around her waist. K.C. is very slim, tall and pretty. Family [[Kira Cooper|'Kira Cooper']] Kira is K.C., Ernie, and Judy's mother, and wife to Craig. [[Craig Cooper|'Craig Cooper']] Craig is K.C., Ernie, and Judy's father, and husband to Kira. [[Ernie Cooper|'Ernie Cooper']] :Also see: K.C. and Ernie Ernie is K.C.'s little brother. She thinks that Ernie should know that she and her parents are spies, and she tries to recruit him onto the team. [[Judy Cooper|'Judy Cooper']] Judy is K.C. and Ernie's robotic little sister. Judy stands for Junior Undercover Digital Youth. Judy tries to help K.C. from getting in trouble in My Sister From Another Mother...Board. Other Relationships [[Marisa|'Marisa']]' Clark' Marisa is K.C.'s best friend. In Photobombed, Marisa discovers that K.C. is a spy. K.C. then pretends to wipe her memory, switching the memory spray with regular perfume, to trick her parents into thinking she did. [[Brett Willis|'Brett Willis']] K.C. was ordered to act as a couple with Brett Willis for a mission, but develops romantic feelings for him after the mission ends. To K.C.'s dismay Brett begins dating Marisa, however Marisa dumps him so K.C. and Brett can be together. They then become a couple. It is revealed at the end of Double Crossed Part 1 that his father is Zane, the Cooper family's arch nemesis, which leads him to kidnap K.C. so his father can defeat the organisation and Cooper family using a fake K.C. Brett returns in Operation: Other Side Part 2, where he becomes K.C.'s training officer during her undercover mission. K.C. convinces Brett to help her with her mission and escape with her, however he remains behind and they almost kiss. [[Lincoln|'Lincoln']] Lincoln was K.C.'s first love interest and only appears in the Pilot episode. He is an undercover agent for the Other Side. [[Jolie|'Jolie']] Jolie is a spy who attempts to eliminate K.C.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt4061036/?ref_=ttep_ep6 [[Zane Willis|'Zane Willis']] Zane is the nemesis of the Cooper family. In his attempt to destroy K.C.'s family and the organisation he kidnaps K.C. and uses a fake to replace her. Prince Promomomo Prince Promomomo was one of K.C.'s love interest. He is considered very attractive and sweet. The prince also has a crush on K.C Quotes Appearances *Season 1 **Pilot **My Sister from Another Mother... Board **Give Me A “K”! Give Me A “C”! **Off the Grid **Photo Bombed **How K.C. Got Her Swag Back **Daddy's Little Princess **Assignment: Get That Assignment! **Spy-anoia Will Destroy Ya **Double Crossed Part 1 **Double Crossed Part 2 **Double Crossed Part 3 **Stakeout Takeout **The Neighborhood Watchdogs **First Friend **Operation: Other Side Part 1 **Operation: Other Side Part 2 Trivia *K.C. Cooper was originally called Katy Cooper. *K.C. is a black belt in karate. *In an interview with ANDPOP, Zendaya said that K.C. can only do tango and ballroom dancing, and other than that she's "really awkward and stiff". ANDPOP interview with Zendaya. *Her full name is Katrina Charlotte Coretta Scott Cooper. *She can't keep secrets. *K.C. is vegetarian, just like her actress Zendaya. *She is not photogenic. * K.C. loves to play basketball. * In 'Pilot', K.C is shown to be really bad at talking to boys. * Her character is a Straight A Student just like Rocky Blue, which is a character that Zendaya played on "Shake It Up". Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Teenagers Category:Cooper Family